And we didn't
by SarahLou
Summary: a now twoshot about what happens to Freddy when tragedy strikes. this may be enjoyed as FreddySummer or FreddyKatie with some Zack as backstory enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

a/n: hey guys i'm back! with a buttload of angst this time so be prepared! i might be a little rusty so don't be TOO harsh for the reviews. hehe... oh and the pov is in Freddy's and you can choose whether he's talking about 1.Katie or 2.Summer...the choice is yours! this story is dedicated to lilstrummrgirl for telling me to get off my caboose and start writing again! thanks girl! okay and on with the story

disclaimer: not mine!

You walk into the room with a sort of airlessness and confidence surrounding you, as if you're in your own bubble that nobody can break. Surprisingly enough your dress fits in all the right places is and is barely suitable for this sort of thing.

A funeral is not the time to be confident.

And I am not going to look at you that way today because I am here for Zack… and even though he isn't alive anymore, you are still his fiancé and I am going to honor that.

And when you catch my eye you smile dimly like a porcelain doll and I can't see the real emotion behind it. I smile back as well even though I know I shouldn't.

And when you come and sit down next to me I stiffen because you are beautiful and I have, and always will be in love with you…

But then I think of why we are here and I hate you.

Zack wasn't the one drunk that night and he didn't drive home…

But you did.

You weren't the one hit by that car

But he was.  
-  
Four weeks…

When you come over to my apartment I am shocked. You can see it on my face.

The mascara is running down your face like two straight lines of guilt that had been welled up for the past five weeks. From Zack's death to now.

I sit down with you on my couch even though I know I shouldn't. You're so pretty when you cry. I allow you to wrap your arms around me and I rock you back and forth, I feel like a mother consoling her child.

Then I remember what you have done and I hate you. -----

Four months…

Your visits have become more regular now. You stay for dinner and we watch movies justlike "old times." Zack is slowly disappearing. Sometimes you still cry and I still hold you. Those moments are less frequent.

And I remember why we get to have these moments and I hate you.

You didn't have to drive home that night

But you did…

Zack didn't have to die

But he did… -

Four years…

When you moved in I didn't say it was okay but your big brown eyes hypnotized me and I was forced to.

And that night when we were having dinner (at your favorite restaurant) I remember Zack and how excited he was when he proposed. He said that he had taken you out to dinner at your favorite restaurant as well.

And I wonder what you looked like, and what table you were at.

And suddenly I feel uncomfortable.

And when your lips brush against mine I can barely stand it. The memories of that kiss are there and i don't want to relive them. And yet i can't back down.

Suddenly your lips turn cold as if I were kissing an ice cube and I back away.

You look hurt but I just can't.

You're his fiancé. And you always will be.

And four years ago when we were at Michelle's party we didn't have to tell Zack that we were going out to get more ice for the cooler when we both knew that we were going for some beer and maybe something else…

We shouldn't have done what we did that night

But we did…

And we didn't have to have sex in the back of my car while Zack was still at the party, oblivious to what was going on

But we did…

And Zack should have known what really happened before he died But he didn't.

And I helped cause what happened that night…

So do I have to pull this trigger?

Yes I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: But I did.

Authors note: I really wasn't planning to write a second chapter to this story. But I just figured, 'why the hell not?' so here goes. This is from Summer/Katie's point of view. it switches from past to present tense i think, sorry!

* * *

I was going to have the best outfit at the funeral. I knew it was selfish to be thinking only of myself as we went to say goodbye to one of the best people we all had ever known. He was almost flawless, but it wasn't him I wanted.

I never had to fall in love with you, but I did.

Why was I with Zack in the first place? Because he was _safe_

I knew he didn't have sex appeal, or sarcastic wit, or charm, but you did.

It honestly scared me to be with you. I understood that what we had was nothing less than sexual tension but I had to put it away. I was afraid that it would smolder or engulf us. And we would never be able to go back. That whole night was like a blur, anyway. Getting drunk, not getting ice, having sex. Making what should have been a big mistake, but I have never looked at it that way, I was connecting with you, the one that I truly loved.

I shouldn't have survived the accident, but I did. I never _wanted_ Zack to die. I just wanted him to get out of the picture. I should have never accepted his proposal. I shouldn't have led him on. I shouldn't have promised him I would love him forever

But I did.

At the funeral I sit down next to you and you stiffen, as if my presence is like cold ice on the back of your neck. I understand why, you blame me. I know it's my fault. But now that Zack is gone we should be able to move on, shouldn't we? It's only us that matters.

Only us.

Four weeks…

I was sitting in my room thinking about all of the terrible things that had happened over the past few weeks. It was just too much. I came to your apartment and consoled me. I know you think I'm pretty when I cry. I can see it in your face. The thing is, I wasn't sad about Zack's funeral, I was sad knowing that me and you would never be together, I had to make it work, I had to.

Four months…

I had to visit you again, and so I never stopped. My visits were never ending torture for you I'm sure, but I had to make you see. Make you see that we were meant to be together and that all of the cheating and lies weren't in vain. You still hold me while I cry the tears of us not being together. You probably think it's because of Zack.

Four years…

Finally, our first date. It seemed to me that at first our love was going to die out but I was wrong, and gladly so. You took me to my favorite restaurant. Zack took me there, too. But with you it was so different. Zack was so boring. He never proposed the challenge that you did.

And when I kiss you at first it's lovely and passionate, but then you back away. The look you give me tears my heart into a million pieces.

Why?

Why did you run out of the restaurant without another word?

Why did you throw away everything that I had spent years building for us?

Why did you let Zack get into your conscious?

And why, why did you pull that trigger?


End file.
